Inspiration
by Faye Silo
Summary: Writing and drawing came as easily to him as flipping a switch. He saw art in everything beautiful. Maybe that’s why this one boy inspired so much in him.
1. Inspiration Strikes

_**Summary****:**_** Writing and drawing came as easily to him as flipping a switch. He saw art in everything beautiful. Maybe that's why this one boy inspired so much in him.  
**

_**Authors note****:**_** Wow, so i pumped out a new chapter story. And It's another Akuroku, that is purely in Axel's or Roxas's PoV's, by the way. I am amazed that i had it in me to start a new one, but i am content. I also thought that I should let you know that 55.1 FRESH does not exist. as far as i know. I finally found out who did the picture that i had the inspiration for this story for and the outfit for Axel in the beginning! Seisei! You can actually view the picture here: seisei .deviantart .com/ art/ Autumn-Akuroku-39380318  
Just take out the spaces! It really is a great photo.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated differently. I do, however, own the song 'New Day'. Yay me!**

_**Rated For****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content. Boy love.**

_**Pairings****:**_** Akuroku, Soku, Zemyx, Namette. maybe more.**

**_Words:_****1,584**

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Inspiration strikes**_

The morning began as usual for Axel Kasai. He woke up at exactly eight a.m., brushed his teeth and hair, pulled on a sleeveless, dark blue, turtle neck , a pair of dark blue jeans, some socks, then his black high-tops. At exactly eight-thirty he grabbed his small, square glasses, pushed them on his face, walked to the door, pulled on his dark green, thigh length coat, with the skulls for buckles, and left at exactly eight forty-five for his daily walk in the park.

As he stepped outside, the cool winter wind nipped at his face and made the cool metal of his earring cooler. The sun hit his hair at just the right angle to set it ablaze and he yawned quietly as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

The park, as he thought it would be, was mostly barren. Save for the few people walking their dogs or running. And, as he approached the bench he would usually sit at and think about his latest project, he noticed something already sitting in his place. Well, more like someone than something, but he could care less to differentiate at this point in time.

After walking the few short steps to stand in front of the wooden structure he stared at the blonde occupying his spot and waited only to shift in surprise at the shocking cerulean eyes that were turned towards him. He caught himself staring for quite awhile before he finally spoke, "You're sitting in my seat."

He watched intently as different emotions skittered across his pale face, then, in a rather quiet voice, the boy spoke, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I-uh said, wow, that did sound stupid, didn't it?" he sat down beside the younger looking man and frowned.

"Yes." the blonde stated jadedly as he went back to staring at what seemed to be nothing in particular.

Axel sat there for a moment, fingers twined together in his lap, "Um, so, do you come here often? Not that I really care, it's just that I've never seen you here before." he turned his eyes to regard the boy, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth due to the lack of attention he was receiving.

They boy continued to stare at whatever it was that had captured his attention before finally, in a rather slow manner, turning his bright cerulean orbs to regard the fiery haired man. He blinked a few times before letting one word fall past his rosy lips, "Huh?"

He stared at the boy a few moments before speaking, "I asked if you usually come around here." he cleared his throat before motioning around the park to show exactly what he was talking about. Looking around the park, he began appraising the few people he saw.

"No," as the voice touched his ears he snapped his focus back to the teen beside him, "I don't usually come here. I was sorta feeling down, is all, so I'm skipping school."

The answer that Axel had received took him for a bit of a surprise, more so because of the fact that the boy had actually answered, "I don't mean to pry, but is skipping school really the answer to your problems? And is it even as bad as you're making it out to be?"

The boy shrugged Lazily, "I don't know, it seemed like the right choice, and I suppose. I'm thinking about dropping out or transferring, but it seems like to much work.

"Well, look, kid, I have to get out of here because I have work to get to." a soft smile fell across his face, "But, if you ever need to talk or anything, I'm just a phone call away." he pulled a note card from his pocket and jotted down his home phone number, his cell phone number, an address before passing it to the teen who just examined it with a perplexed look, "The address is there so you know where to go if you need to get away. The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he turned and began to walk away before the teen finally spoke, "My name's Roxas."

Axel smiled brightly before beginning the short walk back home and as he reached the doorstep to the complex he lived in that held his penthouse way up top, inspiration struck as he once again thought of the beautiful boy with the beautiful name.

He quickly ran through the lobby to reach the elevator before sliding his key card to reach the top floor. Rushing from the elevator, he hastily unlocked his door and shed himself of his jacket and shoes before dashing across the place to his art studio.

As he flicked on the light to the rather large room he smiled at the mess of paint and canvas everywhere before rushing over to one of his easels and taking a seat on the stool and beginning the pencil sketch for his newest idea: The beautiful blonde boy at the park. Well, that wasn't what he would name it, but it was good enough.

After a good couple of hours of hard pencil work he finally leaned back with a smile and climbed off his stool to assist himself to a much needed lunch.

He padded into the kitchen and was quickly working on making himself some pasta when the phone began to ring. He leaned across the counter and grabbed the phone from the cradle, "Hello, Kasai residence."

"Ah, Axel, how's the whole artist thing coming along?" A familiar voice echoed through the line and for a minute Axel couldn't place who it was, but then his face lit up.

"Demyx! Great, man." he answered ecstatically.

"That's good, because Zexion just spent well over two grand of my money to purchase one of your artworks. I hope you put that money to good use."

"Oh, of course. New paints, some pencils. Hell, maybe I'll use it for a date or two." he laughed as the blonde scoffed.

"Oh, please, you? Date? Ha, that is so funny. When was the last date you went on? With that psycho bitch Larxene, wasn't it? That was a good two years ago, before that damn career of yours picked up."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm finally deciding to get back out there, that's all I'm saying. So, enough about me, what about you? Obviously that music career of yours is doing well if Zex can afford to spend so much money."

"Yeah, actually, it's doing quite well. Are you saying that you don't listen to my music?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Naw, I listen to your music all the time Dem, I was just asking, it's polite." another scoff echoed through the line.

"Please, when did you get manners?" he asked incredulously.

"When I finally realized that I needed to grow up and become an adult to make it anywhere in this high class society."

"Oh, I see." He could almost picture the man staring at his toes before he heard a rather loud sigh, "Well, hey, Zexion and I will be in your town tomorrow for a few days because my tour's blowing me that direction. We should all hookup and hang out, okay?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"Good, I'll see you in a few days."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." he set the phone back on it's cradle before sighing and turning back to his pasta making. He screamed softly when he noticed that his water was boiling over and quickly turned the burner down before adding the pasta to the water.

He sighed again, absent mindedly, as he thought on Roxas. He wished, silently, that the kid would call him already. He knew he should have asked for the boys number, but he thought it would be rude.

He stirred the pasta for a few minutes before moving to the living room, grabbing his universal remote, and turning on his radio.

"Aaaaaand good afternoon Twilight Town! Right now we have the new single 'New Day' by Demyx Mizu on 55.1 FRESH!"

Axel listened to the song and smiled as it pumped through his speakers, "What a coincidence."

"_I know that your hearts not yet stable_

_But stay close baby, I want you to be near_

_The world may seem like such a dark cold place_

_But in my arms waits a warm embrace_

_I just want you to know_

_That a new day is dawning_

_As the old one fades away_

_The horizon catches fire_

_As the sun breathes today_

_So, forget the past you knew_

_Throw you cares out the window like an old pair of shoes_

_Cause today is a brand new day_

_Did you just sigh the way I think you did?_

_With love laced upon those heavenly lips?_

_One week later you come to me crying_

_Your hearts in two and on the floor it lays dying_

_I just want you to know_

_That a new day is dawning_

_As the old one fades away_

_The horizon catches fire_

_As the sun breathes today_

_So, forget the past you knew_

_Throw you cares out the window cause they don't own you_

_Cause today is a brand new day"_

Axel shook his head, a soft smile on his face, "Demyx, you've done it again." he walked back into the kitchen and finished making his meal before sitting down to begin his rather late lunch.

* * *

_**Please Review. Input is much wanted and needed, that way I know if you liked it! **_

_**Love,  
Faye Silo **_


	2. Noe Wai, Rly?

_**Summary****:**_** Writing and drawing came as easily to him as flipping a switch. He saw art in everything beautiful. Maybe that's why this one boy inspired so much in him.  
**

_**Authors note****:**_** Lookie there, it's chapter two. I am so interested in writing this story, And I don't know why. It just makes me smile. And, for the love of all that is good and right. Do not let me ever name a story title 'Noe Wai, Rly?' ever again. Just shoot me if I do.**

_**Disclaimer****:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated differently.**

_**Rated For****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content. Boy love.**

_**Pairings****:**_** Akuroku, Soku, Zemyx, Namette. maybe more.**

_**Words****: **_**1,280**

* * *

Roxas stared, awestruck, at the little card in his hand. He'd never really had someone give him their number without him even having to ask.

He continued to stare at it for a few more minutes before grabbing the messenger bag he had hidden under the bench. It was his school bag of course, he couldn't just leave it.

He walked a couple of blocks away from the park and found himself standing outside a little coffee shop. He wondered, offhandedly as he walked into the quaint shop, what Axel did for a living. He pondered this a bit, as well as whether it would be to forward of him to call and ask, as he ordered his normal, a vanilla chai latte.

As he sat at one of the little tables, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed the numbers Axel had given him into his contact list before checking his text messages, "Eight new messages from Sora, go figure." he scanned through them quickly, 'Where r u?' and 'What the hell, Roxas, answer me!' came by more than once, but he just deleted them one by one before sending his annoying twin a quick message, 'I'm fine. Skipped. C u at home.'

When his number was called by the lady up at the counter, he stashed his phone before picking up his drink and heading to the local library. Maybe he could catch up on some reading, or a much needed nap.

Roxas had, indeed, taken a very long nap. By the time he had woken up from his slumber school was about to get out. Maybe he needed to get to bed earlier than he usually did. Midnight just didn't cut it anymore.

So, after a few moments of thinking about whether or not he should actually go home, he finally stood up and left the quiet sanctuary of the library to return home. Good thing his house wasn't far from his refuge, maybe a block or two so he was there in a matter of minutes.

As he entered the tiny, white house he called home he half expected screaming and shouting, but was a bit surprised when he was met with silence.

He frowned as he scanned the living room quickly before shrugging and heading off to the kitchen to get something to munch on.

And that's when his eyes fell out of his head and he spontaneously combusted.

Because, believe it or not, it was so much better than what he was seeing right now.

He rubbed his eyes with his fists and reopened them before shaking his head and shouting, "Sora!" because if that was really his brother sitting on the counter sucking face with his best friend Riku, then, well, 'Lucy, you have some explaining to do'.

A groan fell past the blondes lips when it was, in fact, Sora sitting on the counter.

He watched as the brunette haired boy pushed the taller. Silver haired teen away, a blush spreading across his tan face rapidly as he jumped off the counter, "Roxas! I can explain!"

"You better, because I sure as hell don't know what's going on."

"Well, you see, Riku was walking me home just like any other day when I invited him to stay and hang for a bit. And, while we were hanging in the kitchen, looking for something to eat, some questions were asked and one thing led to another…." he ended his long explanation with a nervous laugh before sighing.

Roxas pursed his lips in thought before letting his face fall flat again, "Alright, whatever. But, next time, could you do my eyes a favor and pick somewhere more secluded." he said, more a demand than a question, as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Right. So, Roxas, what did you do all day since you decided to skip?" Sora leaned onto the counter to look at his brother. Even though Roxas wasn't gonna say anything, he could tell that Riku had his hand around the brunettes waist.

"Well, I slept at the library for most of the day, but I had the most wonderful morning."

"Oh really, what happened?" Sora tweaked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I met someone in the park. He was amazing Sora. He had these iridescent, emerald eyes. They were so beautiful. He even gave me his number and I didn't have to ask for it." he smirked as he pulled the little card from his pocket and set it up on the counter for the pair across from him to view.

He watched as Riku and Sora gasped audibly before the silver haired boy finally spoke, "You're lying! This is not THE Axel Kasai's phone number."

Roxas furrowed his brow, "What do you mean 'THE'? He looked at me and said, and I quote, 'The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?' I will put my life on that."

The other two continued to stare at the card before they both uttered a "wow".

"Wait. I don't get it. Who is he? What's so amazing about him?"

He frowned almost audibly as Sora came around the counter and grabbed him by the arm, successfully pulling him into the living room as he pointed at the painting on the wall, "That is why he is famous."

Roxas stared at the replica of an original painting, a picture of the ocean and sand, the waves lapping gently against the shore. It looked so real, "No way." he walked forward to examine the painting and, sure enough, there in the bottom corner was a signature that belonged to none other than Axel, "Surely it's not the same man."

Sora smirked, "I guess you could find out when you call him tonight."

Roxas blushed and slapped his brother on the arm, "Oh! Why don't you just get back to Riku?" he watched as Sora shrugged and walked off before continuing to star at the beautiful picture.

After a few minutes he finally shrugged and went back into the kitchen to find Sora and Riku laughing over something or the other and he finally figured out what it was when he say the whip cream on both of their faces, "You two are so childish sometimes." he rolled his eyes as they shrugged it off and he continued his way to the back of the house towards his bedroom.

After a few hours of just lying in bed and staring at the spackling on his ceiling, he finally decided that maybe he should do something productive and maybe take his shower or do his homework.

You may ask, 'Why doesn't he just call Axel if he's so bored?'. Well, he doesn't want to come off as need or bored. And what if Axel was busy? Well, he surely didn't want to interrupt whatever he was up to. So, he did nearly everything to keep himself busy. He couldn't count how many times he had walked by Riku and Sora sitting on the couch, or how many times he had walked by their Cat, Mouse. And, yes, their cat's name is Mouse.

After he had finished up with cleaning the kitchen, his bedroom, the living room, and the dining room, taking a shower and bathing Mouse, he finally decided that maybe he could give the red head a call now. So, retreating to his bedroom after saying goodnight to his brother, and said brothers boyfriend, he finally laid down on his bed and called the man.


	3. Artist say what?

_**Summary****:**_** Writing and drawing came as easily to him as flipping a switch. He saw art in everything beautiful. Maybe that's why this one boy inspired so much in him.  
**

_**Authors note****:**_** Wow, okay, so, chapter 3. yum. I really don't have much to say, except thank you to my reviewers and subscribers. i feel loved. :)**

_**Disclaimer****:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated differently. I don't own **

_**Rated For****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content. Boy love.**

_**Pairings****:**_** Akuroku, Soku, Zemyx, Namette. maybe more.**

_**Words: 2,365**_

* * *

Axel had finished his lunch several hours ago and had begun to wonder, as he painted a portrait of Roxas on a clock tower, if he hadn't been to forward in giving him his number. Maybe Roxas thought he was a creep now. Then again, it was a wonder that the kid didn't know who he was.

He leaned back a bit as he changed out for a smaller brush and was trying to mix the perfect color for the kids eyes, but he just couldn't get it. So, with a frustrated cry, he began on painting the sky. Maybe he could invite the kid over, then, at least, he could get his eye color right.

He had been painting, he supposed, for quite a bit now when the phone startled him and he dropped his paints. A frown stretched across his face as he cursed vividly, "Shit!"

Standing, he rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from it's cradle, "Hello?" he asked in a rather demanding tone.

"Oh, um, Hi. It's Roxas. I didn't interrupt anything, did I, because if I did I-" the voice on the other end cut off when Axel began to laugh vibrantly.

"Wow, kid, you sure do talk a lot when you're nervous. But, I digress, you didn't bother me. The ringing just startled me and I spilt some stuff." he smiled as he moved into the living room.

"I see. So, uh., I was talking to my brother and his friend when I got home because they had asked about my day and when I showed them the little card you gave me they called me a liar. So, I was wondering when you were going to tell me that you were a world renowned artist."

Axel laughed heartily, "Oh, you found out did you?"

"Yes, yes I did." he could almost hear the kid smiling.

"Well, I was sort of wondering how you didn't already know. But, I figured you would find out one way or another. We'll have to remedy that whole liar thing though, can't very well having them think that you are when , in fact, you aren't."

"Well, yes that would be nice, but what are you proposing here?"

"Hm, well, I was thinking something big. Maybe I could just show up at your school, surprise the whole student body." he heard the boy scoff lightly.

"Oh please, they already hate me, I don't need them hating me more or just outright trying to become my friend all of a sudden. God, I can see it now, 'Wow Roxas, you're so cool. Sit with us at lunch.' or 'Hey! Do you think you could introduce us to him?'. Can't you hear the girls screaming already?"

"Well, yes, yes I can, but it really isn't that bothersome. But, if you insist." they sat in silence for a moment before Axel spoke up once again, "How about dinner? I can come pick the three of you up and it would all be on me." he heard the boy shuffling around on the other side, it sorta sounded like he was leaning up in bed.

"I really don't want to impose. If it's too much trouble -"

"Oh, hardly. I want to. So, please, allow me." and he swore he could feel the kid blushing. Though, maybe he wasn't.

"I s-suppose I could let you. When is a right time for you?"

"Well, I think I'm gonna have to say tomorrow. I'm an eager person, you know."

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yes, yes I am, but I do have my limits. So, don't you go thinking that I can't control myself." a majestic sort of laugh echoed trough the line and Axel had to hold back the urge to swoon. Because, put simply, Axel didn't swoon for others, others swooned for him.

"Well, Mr. I have my limits, would you care to tell your dinner guests where you'll be taking them tomorrow?"

"Well, of course, but how do you propose I do that?"

"Easy. Just say Hello."

Axel shifted in his seat before laughing, "Hello?" he smiled when two new voices answered back with simple greetings of their own. He was on speaker phone, fun.

"Well, then, you're a quiet bunch now, aren't you. Anyways, Roxas just thought that I should inform you that you'll be dining out tomorrow at Land of Dragons." he heard the surprised gasps and laughed a bit, "Easy now. Before you go saying 'No, that's too much!' remember, I make more than enough money. And, as for clothing, come comfortable yet dressy. Be at my place around 10 a.m., I'll have a friend there waiting to meet you. Roxas, you have the address. As for me," he emitted a deep sigh, "I will be out tomorrow, unfortunately, to meet some very dear friends at the airport, but, if you stick around, I'm sure they'd love to meet you, too."

"Axel," he laughed at the scolding tone Roxas had taken on, "You can't just dish out money like that."

"I wouldn't say 'dishing out money' more like serenading or wooing." he smiled when he heard the other two boys laugh, "Right, so, you three have quite the busy day tomorrow, what with school and all, then-"

"Axel, It's Saturday…"

"Right. Well, you still have an early day, you need to be up at my place no later than ten-thirty. This friend of mine, he has quite the short temper."

"Alright," he heard the boy take the phone off speaker and heard shuffling as he made his way back to his room, "I guess this is goodbye till tomorrow then?"

"Sadly, yes. But, Roxas?"

"Yes?" he smiled at the optimism in the once dull boys voice.

"I really can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight, Axel."

"Goodnight, Roxas." And, with that, he heard a click as the line dropped dead.

Axel smiled as he stood up from the couch, a feeling of accomplishment coursing through him. Suddenly, he felt so light. Was this what it was like to be truly happy? He supposed.

He remembers this feeling from a long time ago, but it's something that he can barely remember. It makes his heart lift, and his thoughts and mind just soar. He hadn't felt this free in a long time.

He dialed a number absent mindedly and pushed the phone to his ear. As it began to ring, nostalgia built up. He was so ready for tomorrow, "Hey, man, have some business for you. All you have to do is be at my place around ten. There'll be instructions left on a slip of paper on my counter. You'll now what to do." He hung up the phone before dialing the next number, "Hello, yes, I need to make reservations for a party of six. It needs to be private. A name you say? Put it under Kasai, Axel. Goodnight."

Axel sighed dreamily as he trounced off into the kitchen to grab something to drink. And that's when he remembered that he had spilt his paints all over the floor. Oh god, it was gonna stain.

--

Roxas continued to stare, awestruck, at the phone in his hand before walking back out into the living room with a tiny smile on his face, "So…. What do you guys think?"

"I think, that, after tomorrow night, you owe Axel at least four rounds and three blowjobs." Riku stated as he stared blankly at Roxas.

The blonde haired boy frowned and blushed as he picked up the pillow from the chair and chunked it at the silver haired teen, "Shut up! That's gross!"

"Well, It's the truth! Woo you my ass! He's probably just trying to coerce you to get into bed with him"

"Yeah, like you're trying to do with Sora?"

"You wanna go, pipsqueak?"

"You know I could take your ass anytime anywhere."

"All right then, bring it, short stuff." Riku began to stand up from the couch before Sora pulled him down by the waist quite forcefully.

"You two stop this right now! I really do get tired of the way you two fight! Can't you just get along!?" Sora crossed his arms as he scooted into the corner of the couch, as far away as he could get from Riku in his position on the couch.

Roxas watched sickeningly as Riku slid over and cradled Sora in his arms, pulling him softly to his chest and saying in a rather sweet tone, "Oh, baby, you know we don't mean it."

"Like hell didn't I mean it! You know what? I'm out of here, you two have your fun while I'm away."

"Can do." Riku stared snidely at Roxas over Sora's head.

"Ugh." And with a frustrated sigh, he was out of the house and back onto the streets.

He shoved his hand deep in his pockets and blew out gusts of air as he walked the sidewalk. A chill running up his spine as the cool air hit him against the back.

After a few minutes of a decidedly long silence and wandering the streets alone, a laugh finally echoed from up ahead of him.

He stared long and hard at the shadowy figure approaching and wished that looks could kill when the man who was laughing finally came into view, "Seifer. What do you want?"

The taller, blonde haired boy scoffed as he crossed his arms, standing barely three feet away from Roxas, "You know what I want, Hikari."

"Not tonight. Can't you just leave me alone. I'm tired of being a pawn in your sick game and I'm tired of your abuse."

"You know what, that was quite a good speech, to bad it didn't help you any." Roxas frowned as Seifer grabbed him by his forearm and shoved him against one of the dark, cold walls, "Now, gimme." and then, Seifer's lips were against his neck, tainting every inch of skin they touched.

"Stop it! Why can't you just leave me alone!" he suppressed a scream as the teen bit him rather harshly on the neck, his fingers already leaving bruises where they held Roxas captive.

"You know I can't do that Roxas, you mean FAR too much to me for me to just let you go." a laugh echoed in his ear as he cried audibly when Seifer's cold, free hand moved up under Roxas's shirt to tweak a now hard nipple rather harshly, successfully causing him to buck his hips forward in pain, and only be rewarded with a deep moan from the predator above him.

"Please, leave me alone, just leave me alone." he sobbed loudly as the teen traced a tongue along his chin and up his cheek, tasting the saltine tears that fled from his eyes.

After that, everything went by in a flash. First there were bruising hands on his hips, his neck, and his arms. Then slowly, ever so slowly, that hand made it's way south. Below his pants and boxers, and onto the unwanted hard on. The calloused digits stroked him roughly and wantonly, pain coursed through most of his body and moments later he awoke on the ground, alone and spent.

After a few mind numbing moments of trying to gather his senses, he finally stood up and stumbled his way home.

Upon entering the living room, he half expected to at least see Sora and Riku, but, thankfully, it was empty. He hobbled off toward the bathroom and showered up quickly.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he could get some sleep tonight. Without the haunting dreams. Or, rather, nightmares.


	4. Golden

_**Summary****:**_** Writing and drawing came as easily to him as flipping a switch. He saw art in everything beautiful. Maybe that's why this one boy inspired so much in him.  
**

_**Authors note****:**_** Wow, so, this is WAY overdue, isn't it? Anywhoser, I finally got it finished, I've just been really busy with work and school so I hardly get anytime to write or draw anymore, it's crazy as all hell. Anyways, I pumped out this baby for all of you devoted readers.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated differently.**

_**Rated For****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning****:**_** Course language and Sexual Content. Boy love.**

_**Pairings****:**_** Akuroku, Soku, Zemyx, Namette. maybe more.**

**_Words: 2,367_**

* * *

When Roxas woke up in the morning everything hurt tenfold, the bruises aching and burning, in more than one way, as he maneuvered over to his closet. He dug through the mass of clothes and finally settled on a black, long sleeve sweater and a pair of white pants. Swinging his checkered scarf around his neck he quickly left his room and pounded on Sora's door with his fist before continuing on his way, "Sora, get up, we have to go! Can't be late, remember?" he slid into his shoes before spinning around.

The blonde teen jumped in the same instant and nearly lost his skin as he grabbed at his chest, "Jesus Christ you two, don't scare me like that."

"So, Roxas, lead the way." The teen crinkled his nose as Riku spoke before spinning back around and pulling the door open to lead the way out.

He walked several paces in front of the two for the whole trip, his eyes nervously glancing over his shoulder every few minutes as he walked, afraid that maybe someone else was following him.

As they reached the steps of the complex that housed Axel's penthouse all they could do was gawk for the first few minutes. Then, finally, they stepped into the lobby.

"Hello, welcome, May I help you?" a young girl around their age asked, her platinum hair cascading over her shoulder as she smiled brightly.

"Axel invited us."

"Oh, I see, you're the guests he informed me about before leaving this morning. Well, follow me." She grabbed a keycard and had them follow her to the elevator, sliding the keycard in quickly before the doors opened and allowed them access, "Just hit eight and you'll be there."

Roxas entered the large elevator first, a flat look on his face, while Riku and Sora followed behind. He quickly tapped the eight and, for a few minutes they rode in silence, "So, Roxas, where'd you go last night?"

The blonde cursed inwardly, "For a walk, unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?" Riku questioned.

"It's none of your business." He said as the doors slid open to reveal a little entryway and a door numbered eight.

Roxas quickly stepped out and, with a hesitant hand, opened the door to the presumably large flat. But, as they looked upon it, they supposed that large didn't cover it.

The walls were splatter painted in ranges of gold's, yellows, oranges, and reds, large windows lighted up the humongous living room and there was a doorway, into what they supposed was the kitchen, as well as a hall near the far back that went off to the right.

The living room was decorated with several chairs, a large, black, leather couch, a quaint coffee table, and a few floor lamps. A huge plasma screen TV hung on the wall and, after a few more seconds of staring, they suddenly heard a voice, "I said no. Now stop."

Roxas snapped his head towards the voices to see a blue haired man stepping from the kitchen, another, slightly taller, man following behind him with a rather smug look on his tan face, "You're saying that now, but come later you'll just be absolutely begging for it, and you know what I'll say?"

"No?"

"I'll say – hey, wait, you stole my line. That was a rhetorical question."

"Yes, well – Ah! Look! We have guests. You must be Roxas." He approached the blonde haired boy and appraised him quietly, "Well, you're definitely shorter than I expected, and quite a bit younger too, but oh well."

He watched as the silver haired man approached him, too, his yellow eyes scanning the boy up and down, "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm Seventeen."

The two looked honestly shocked, "Well, looks can be deceiving then."

"Well, let's not be rude then." The blue haired man stepped in before any slaughter could take place, "My name's SaÏx and this is Xemnas. The one with the brown hair must be your twin brother Sora and you are?"

"I'm Riku, Sora's boyfriend."

The blunette nodded, "I see. So, how about a grand tour?"

They nodded quickly before following him around the house, not too surprised with the amount of rooms it had, three bedrooms, four baths, a study, and a door at the end of the hall that SaÏx said absolutely nothing about.

When they circled back around to the living room the man offered them something to drink before disappearing to the kitchen in a generous manner. Silence accompanied the three teens and the man left behind before Riku broke the silence, "So, Mr. Xemnas, what do you do?"

"I'm a Cardiac Surgeon. I work with anyone from birth to nineties." He smiled a little at the three teens.

Sora stared at the man curiously, "So you save lives?"

"Sometimes, but other times it's not so giving. It takes too."

"I can't count on two hands how many times he's come home disappointed. It hits him real hard." SaÏx offered them their drinks with a smile before sitting on the arm of Xemnas's chair.

When the door flung open after a long moment of silence everyone nearly jumped in their seats before they realized it was just Axel with a bunch of suitcases in hand, "Sorry to crash the party, but these things are really fucking heavy." The fiery haired man dropped them behind the sofa with little to no effort at being careful.

"Sorry, Ax, I'll have Xiggy come along next time." A melodious voice echoed through the doorway as two unknown men joined the small group. Roxas glanced around the room and saw the recognition on Sora and Riku's face before it actually registered in his own mind, "You're Demyx Morioka and Zexion Watashi. I've seen you two on the TV. You're all over those music channels."

"Are you talking about the ones that talk about scandals, because I swear-" Demyx began before he was abruptly cut off.

"I know, it's trash. I never believe anything the TV's or tabloids say."

"I like you already kid." Demyx let a smile slide easily across his face, "Where'd you find him again, Ax?"

Axel smirked as he leaned against the wall, idly pushing his glasses back on his face with on narrow index finger, "The park. He just happened to be sitting on my bench."

"Your bench?" Roxas piqued an eyebrow curiously.

The red head shrugged, "It's the bench I normally sit at to think, I follow the same routine every morning. It's how I think of my next project."

Roxas nodded his head, a light smile on his face as he folded his arms behind his back.

Axel smiled back before abruptly turning to face the blondes company, "Well then, you two must be Riku and Sora, the brother and friend?"

The brunette nodded his head quickly, "Yeah, one of the brothers."

"One? There's another?" he turned, an eyebrow raised in Roxas's direction.

"Oh, uh, did I not say anything? I guess it must have slipped my mind. We have an older brother, Cloud. He's really only a half brother, but we love him just as much. He takes care of us, basically."

"I see. So, when you said identical twin I can see you weren't kidding. You two are hair color away from being one in the same, but there are some differences both look and personality wise." Axel nodded his head, as if content with his deductive reasoning. With a few quick side step he saddled up next to Roxas and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Would you come with me, I have something I want to show you."

Roxas nodded softly, "Yea, sure, what is it?"

"You'll see." Axel looked back at the others who were saring at him precariously, "Hey, we'll be right back."

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, sure you will."

SaÏx crossed his arms as he stood by the door, shifting lightly from one foot to the other. The silver haired man from earlier swung an arm around the bluenettes shoulders before speaking, "Hey, Axel, if you don't mind, we're going to head out of here. I promised Lux and Xaldin we'd be over for some poker. Besides, you have a full house."

Axel made a face at the yellow eyed man, "Are you nuts? Since when has poker with Luxord ever been fun? Those two are just cocky British bastards who like to gamble and rub winning in your face."

"You don't mean that." The silver haired man laughed lightly, "You should throw a party soon, It'd be fun."

"Bye Xemnas, Bye SaÏx." The fiery haired man shook his head as they meandered out. Taking Roxas by the wrist he dragged him towards the back of the house, "Once again, be right back."

"Don't be gone too long; we don't want to be a bother to your guests." Zexion took a seat on the couch, relaxing deeply into the plush leather as he gestured for the others to take a seat too.

With a nod of his head they moved out of the vast living room to a hall filled with doors. Roxas glanced around quickly, looking at all the doors before he finally noticed one at the end of the hall with gold embroidering on it, "What room is that?"

"That's what I wanted to show you." Axel slid his fingers down, gently touching the teens finer tips before pulling his hand away entirely and letting the blonde follow him.

When they reached the door the fiery haired man swung the door open and suddenly Roxas was blinded. Pinching his eyes shut, he blinked harshly before opening them again.

The room was glaringly white, windows along every inch of the room; the walls without them covered in white sheets. Canvas's cluttered the room as well as hundreds of bottles of different shades and kinds of paints. A huge shelf lined one wall, filled with wooden cases of what Roxas guessed were pencils and pastels. An easel was set up in the center of the room, a canvas already sitting on it, and several stools around the general area, "Wow!"

Axel smiled brightly, "Wanna do me a favor and sit on that stool a little behind the easel?"

The blonde did as he was asked, the red haired man gathering different shades of blue and mixing them together as he glanced at Roxas every now and again. A smile lit the man's face as he painted whatever it was on the canvas, "You Play?"

"Hm?" Axel looked to where the blond was pointing, The white baby grand sitting in the corner shimmered a bit in the sun, "Yea, I do, I like the piano. It's, uh, pretty."

Roxas laughed lightly, "I see."

"Done."

"That was quick." The blondes cerulean eyes widened a fraction.

"I didn't have much to finish. C'mere."

The teen stood up and walked over to the man, standing beside him to look at what was done.

The breath escaped Roxas's lungs. The picture of the clock tower vivid in all its beauty, a smile fitted his face when he saw himself sitting on its edge his ankles crossed with sea salt ice cream melting in his hands, "It's beautiful. I-I really like it Axel."

The man let out a sigh of relief, "Good, 'cause it's yours."


End file.
